Tobirama's secrets
by Madara123
Summary: Tobirama has his own secrets ones he must hide even from family.


**Short after taking the Hokage seat I Hiruzen Sarutobi was rummaging through some old paperwork when I came upon a sealed envelope, after reading it I had decided to release its contents to make people have a different side to my sensei, other that the authoritarian that he publicly portrayed himself to be.**

 **To my dearest fiancee and the son I had hidden away from the world.**

 **I have written this letter as my final testament and to reveal some truths to the next Kage.**

 **Most people often mistakenly think I hated a certain clan that had been one of the founders of Konohagakure no Sato.**

 **They were wrong... So very wrong...**

 **How could I hate the woman I loved?**

 **Or my own child?**

 **But, I am getting ahead of myself, I had met the future mother of my only heir during the period known as the warring states period, My clan and her clan had been at each other's throats for hundreds years, fighting and dying constantly, to the point where many from either clan had pretty much forgotten why we had begun fighting at all.**

 **During this time it wasnt unusual to field armies of both male and female soldiers fighting to the death, but it also came with a number of risks when it came to a woman on the battlefield, those women captured by the opposing side, were subject to the whims of their captors and I myself am ashamed to have once bore witness th these atrocities firsthand performed by my more ruthless clansmen although during the reign of my brother this misdemeanours were stamped out through both executions and exiles of those responsible, although I myself have never done the same shameful acts, I myself did not do anything to stop it, my reasoning being that all the other clans do it too although deep in my heart I knew this was wrong, many women returned home pregnant and many suffering from PTSD due to their experiences, many ended up commiting suicide as a result.**

 **I had met her during the waning days of that bloodsoaked period during one such skirmish where what had been a two sided fight turned into a threeway fight as members of the Inuzuka clan ambushed both sides as we were exhausted, until me and that woman survived and had to jump down a cliff to escape or risk capture.**

 **As we struggled to escape for months, we became closer as a result until one night, our love and passion caused to make love.**

 **I did not meet her again she had left before I awoke.**

 **When my foolish idealistic brother, I outwardly showed resistance to peace, but I know my brother, It was only a ploy I knew how to push him, the more time I said it was impossible the more he endevoured to prove me wrong.**

 **Finally with secret joy peace was achieved, and I secretly searched for her among her clan.**

 **I had spotted her among the crowd.**

 **She was with a small boy of only four years.**

 **Then I felt the boys chakra, so innocent, so warm, so familiar.**

 **That was the moment realisation dawned on me.**

 **. .**

 **He looked so much like his mother, but with a observant eye one could see myself in my sons features, his cheeks and his wide eyes full of careful wonder and curiosity, his hair was clearly inherited from me with spikey strands upon his young face.**

 **I had to get away for a moment, my breathe hitched I needed to get away and take a deep breathe.**

 **To think.**

 **To wonder.**

 **To fear.**

 **To think about whether I would be a good father.**

 **To wonder whether I would even know what to do as a parent.**

 **To fear, despite the peace, it was tenous at best, there was still great animosity between our two clans, I feared that some within our two clans would harm her and my child.**

 **unbenounced to me my love and son had followed me even as I sat there lamenting, they watched me with worry.**

 **I only noticed when she had coughed to catch my attention.**

 **"Ahem Tobi-kun"**

" **Your here... How did you follow me?"**

 **"If you think you could run away from me when I wanted to see you, you have another thing coming."**

 **She looked down towards our son as the little boy peaked behind his mother leg to look at me as she slowly nudged him forward "Besides I wanted you to meet your son."**

 **I stepped forward until I was looking down at the wide eyed boy before I knelt down with the most fatherly smile I could muster "Whats your name young one?"**

 **"ka...ka... Kagami but Kaasan always called chibi-tobi, Is it true are you my tousan?"**

 **"I... I am young one..."**

 **For a moment we stood there my son and me staring into eachother's eyes before my son's eyes widened with outright joy as he jumped onto me to embrace me, at first I wasnt sure what to do, so I did the only thing I could do, I put my arms around my son as I held him tight.**

 **Then another set of arms joined me and my son as me and her held our son between us.**

 **That night fire works erupted over the village as the night was alive with sounds of celebration, me and my family stayed there watching as my son laid his head on his mother's lap.**

 **I savoured that moment, that night as we put our son to bed we sat down on the table as we looked at each other before she sighed before answering my unworded question "We cant be officially be together Tobi-kun."**

 **At first I was angry at first but for those few moments flashes went through my head and I came to the same conclusion.**

 **"fucking clan politics."**

 **I imagined the fallout, the scandal that would follow it would undo everything that we had achieved.**

 **So during that night we discussed it tried to find ways to find loopholes and make plans so we could at least be a partial family.**

 **Our relationship would stay hidden, I could only visiit at night to see my family.**

 **Our son's legacy would stay hidden, yet I will ensure that I keep him close as officially as my student unofficially because he was my son.**

 **We planned to push our two clans closer, maybe even suggest a political marriage and use this as an excuse to officially marry and to officially name Kagami my son.**

 **It would take years, but I had patience and perseverence ro succeed.**

 **Then... The shit hit the fan Madara Uchiha went batshit insane and angrily left the village and then he came back and had a huge fight consisting of Bijuus and mountain sized wooden statues.**

 **after that my son reach the age where he could be an official shinobi and I took him and five others as my students.**

 **At first I thought that we could salvage the situation, fix thing before we grew apart, then once again someone hit the shit button once again and caused the FIRST SHINOBI WORLD WAR.**

 **About one third of the way through, my brother died in a magnificent last stand and I was appointed hokage I tried to do my damn hardest to fix things to try to create and maintain peace, the last few days of my life was spent trying to make Kumo our allies but it always turned into a shit situation indeed, the rebellious Kinkaku force wanting to prolong the war for deranged reasons launched an attack which severely injured me and I was rushed back to Konoha amid worried faces and cries of outrage.**

 **during this time I knew that I wasnt gonna live forever so I offically established a number of institutions so that my son would have a proud legacy to lean on.**

 **The shinobi academy.**

 **the ANBU**

 **The UCHIHA MILITARY POLICE.**

 **Now the last one was actually a ploy to show to the village to respect and remember who were the two founding clans of Konoha, although this sent a wave of discontent among the populace to be under the watchful eyes of such a powerful clan.**

 **My dear beloved was so enraged and in a state of anxiety that her Sharingan evolved into Mangekyou sharingan out of just sheer stress and anguish believing I would die.**

 **Yet I pulled through and the war continued with Konoha going absolutely pissed at Kumo the the point that they once again sued for peace this time in unconditional surrender I went with my six students to the appointed place.**

 **During the meeting the Kinkaku force once again launched an attack this time killing the second Raikage and causing my group to retreat.**

 **Now I am stuck in this situation, my six students surrounding me my son looking anxious among them.**

 **I decided to perform my test, know this will be my final battle, I must choose among this six who will be the next hokage so I put them all to the test, who is willing to perform self sacrifice.**

 **"We are surrounded..."**

 **"Do you think we could make a run for it?"**

 **"no their too close if we run they'll pick us off."**

 **"There is only one choice then... Someone will have to stay behind."**

 **at first all seem nervouse, my son, my kind strong son along with my two other students Hiruzen Sarutobi and Danzo Shimura contemplated struggled with the decision before anyone could say anything else Hiruzen had volunteered.**

 **i smirked despite myself and looked at my son directly in the eyes as I grew sadder, I would instill one final lesson.**

 **"I will go, you are all the next leaders of your generation you must survive, Hiruzen you are hereby declared Hokage from this day forth you shall lead." Good luck all of you.**

 **Before I finally shunshin away I saw my son's eyes wide with anguish and tears as he was dragged away by his team mates.**

 **As I face down over a hundred elite shinobi I remember my beloved and my son.**

 **My secret fiancee Naori Uchiha**

 **My secret son Kagami Uchiha**

 **I am sorry this time... I aint coming home...**


End file.
